Cecil Van Helsing
'''Cecil '''is District 12's Male Tribute for the The 2nd Alliance Games. Description Cecil was a very tall and slender 17 year old with red hair that is short on his left side and long on his right. Cecil was considered the care-free fun loving guy among his District. He has an older sister named Adhuil and a twin brother named Pepper; however they are not identical twins. His mother disappeared after his aunt stole her husband, Cecil’s father. He, his brothers and sister moved out of their home into a shake of their own. At first Cecil didn't have a lot of experience in fighting skills and is really good at copying, he would spend time watching others train and had watched many of the other Games. Cecil slowly picked up some fighting moves and started to pratice and discovered he was really good. He then started to devote more time training till he was appoached by a mysterious person who offered some more private training. Cecil is double jointed so he can twist his arms in weird ways as well. As a child his mother gave him ring she had picked up when she had stayed at the Capitol for a little while during the 90th Games. She wasn’t from the Capitol. Cecil is related to Alonzo Mourning, District 10's male tribute for thr 90th Games, his mother Flo's young brother. Hunger Games Cecil was reaped into the Second Alliance Games to be District 12's male Tribute. For the Bloodbath he planed on just stay alive and pull partner out of there is they want to part-take. Grab whatever and run like Hell! His Game Strategy was also to just stay Alive, make friends with other tributes, try and keep partner alive as long as possible and win together. Try and befriend everyone during Training and stay on people’s good side so they wouldn’t want to harm him during the Games. Cecil was partnered with Jake Lehouk from District 1. Once in the Arena, Cecil together with his partner Jake managed to save Chase of District 1 from cheeta mutants. On Day 2, the Careers splintered in two with Chase, Holly and Renna leaving. Cassius basicly took over the Careers. On the third day, Jake and Cecil were planning on leaving the characters as well after the death of Starmie by Cassius' orders. Jake was killed by Elena but Cecil managed to get away. He hung around the area keeping on eye on the Careers from a sath distance. Cecil remained hiden and out of sight on the third day. Dead Games If Cecil later appeared in The Dead Games as the messager for Aniju, whom he serves loyally. Stats Name: Cecil Van Helsing District: 12 Gender: Male Age: 17 Weapons: Cross Bow/ Snares, knife/whatever he finds Strengths: He is clever and strong, he is also good at building traps and he has good aim. Weaknesses: Pretty Girls, Heights, too trusting and lack of fighting skills. Appearance: Very tall and slender with red hair that is short on his left side and long on his right. Token: Bracelet made of string and beans with bells Trivia *Cecil is named after a male meerkat born in the Van Helsing Mob and now currently lives in the newly formed Pandora Mob. His litter-mates were his one brother named Pepper and one sister named Emma. Cecil has an older sister named Adhuil. *Cecil the meerkat's mother was Flo, her younger brother was named Alonzo Mourning. His meerkat is also related to Logan(uncle), Mitch(uncle), Enili(cousin) and Ella(aunt), names of other Tributes that belong to Aniju Aura. *Van is Ceci's middle name and is pronouces as Von. Category:District 12 Tributes Category:Dead Games Characters